Tobi (Obito Uchiha)/Biographie
Die Geschichte von Tobi, dem zentralen Bösewicht der Naruto-Serie. Vergangenheit Jahre als Teenager thumb|Obito Uchiha als Teenager. Obito Uchiha wurde in einem der großen Clans von Konohagakure geboren, dem Ninja-Dorf im Land des Feuers, in dem die Geschichte spielt, verlor jedoch seine Eltern in den ersten Lebensjahren. Obito kämpfte immer darum, mit den hochqualifizierten Ninja-Lehrlingen seiner Generation Schritt zu halten, geschweige denn mit den sehr hohen Standards seines Clans. Außerdem hegte er den Traum, Hokage (Anführer von Konoha) zu werden. Obito wurde während des dritten Ninjaweltkriegs zum Genin (Niedriger Ninja) ernannt. Er bildete ein Team mit Kakashi Hatake, einem Wunderkind, das sein Rivale wurde, und Rin Nohara, einem jungen Mädchen, in das er sich verliebte; unter der Leitung des legendären Minato Namikaze, einer der mächtigsten Ninjas, die je gelebt haben. Er wurde genau an dem Tag Chūnin (Mittel-Ninja), als Kakashi zum Jōnin (Hoher Ninja) wurde. thumb|Obitos Sharingan sind erwacht. Eines Tages wurde Minatos Team beauftragt, eine Brücke im feindlichen Gebiet zu zerstören. Während dieser Mission wurden Obito und seine Teamkollegen von ihrem Lehrer getrennt und Rin wurde von feindlichen Shinobi gefangen genommen. Angewidert von Kakashis Bereitschaft, Rin zurückzulassen, beschloss Obito, sie allein zu retten. Sie arbeiteten jedoch ihre Differenzen aus, nachdem Obito Kakashi bei der Lösung seiner persönlichen Probleme half, und brachen gemeinsam auf, um ihre Kameradin zu retten. Sie fanden Rin nach einem kurzen Gefecht mit feindlichen Ninjas, bei dem Kakashi ein Auge verlor und Obito Sharingan (die Augenkraft seines Clans) erweckte. thumb|left|Obitos "Tod". Ein Feind brachte jedoch die Höhle, in der das Gefecht stattfand, zum Einsturz und Obito wurde von Felsbrocken niedergeschlagen, als er Kakashi rettete, wobei die gesamte rechte Seite seines Körpers zerstört wurde. Obito gab sein verbliebenes Sharingan, um Kakashis verlorenes Auge zu ersetzen und ließ ihn versprechen, auf Rin aufzupassen. Sekunden später stürzte die Höhle komplett ein, Obito wurde für tot gehalten und als Held gefeiert. Beginn der Finsternis thumb|Obito trifft Madara. Durch ein Wunder überlebte Obito lange genug, um von Madara Uchiha gerettet zu werden, dessen unterirdisches Versteck sich in der Nähe der eingestürzten Höhle befand. Madara baute die zerstörte Hälfte von Obitos Körper mit einem pflanzlichen Organismus wieder auf, der aus den Zellen des verstorbenen Ersten Hokage Hashirama Senju kultiviert war. Obito wollte zunächst nichts mit Madara zu tun haben und trainierte sehr hart, um seinen Höchstzustand wiederherzustellen. Er bemühte sich, sich wieder mit seinen Freunden zu vereinen, aber er konnte Madaras Versteck nicht entkommen. Während dieser Zeit wurde er von Zetsu und seinem Artgenossen Tobi-Zetsu (von Obito "Spirale", jap. Guruguru, genannt) beaufsichtigt. thumb|left|Obito "trägt" Tobi-Zetsu. Eines Tages warnte Zetsu Obito, dass Rin und Kakashi von Ninjas aus Kirigakure (Dorf im Nebel) umzingelt seien. Mit der Hilfe von Tobi-Zetsu, der wie eine Rüstung an ihm befestigt war, befreite sich Obito aus der Höhle und eilte zu ihrer Rettung... Nur um zu sehen, wie Rin durch Kakashis Hand starb. Obito erfuhr schließlich, dass sie sich bereitwillig für den Tod entschieden hatte, da sie zum Jinchūriki (Wirt) von Isobu, der dreischwänzigen Dämonenschildkröte, gemacht wurde, damit der Dämon bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Konoha freigelassen und das Dorf von innen zerstört würde. (Später wurde bekannt, dass die gesamte Situation von Madara inszeniert worden war, des Obitos Geist brechen wollte, um ihn zu seinem Nachfolger zu machen. Madara platzierte auch Chakra-Empfänger in der pflanzlichen Hälfte seines Körpers und ein Siegel auf seinem Herzen, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich dem Plan zu widersetzen, den er für ihn hatte, und um die Kontrolle über Obito zu erleichtern, sobald er seine Nützlichkeit erwiesen hatte.) thumb|left|"Ich bin in der Hölle." Von Verzweiflung getroffen und von Trauer geplagt, erweckte Obito das Mangekyō Sharingan (die zweite Stufe des Sharingan) und massakrierte die Ninjas aus Kirigakure. Später nahm Obito Madaras nihilistische Ansichten an und wurde sein Lehrling, der das Pseudonym "Tobi" von Tobi-Zetsu übernahm. Nach Madaras Tod begann Tobi, seinen Namen für sich selbst zu verwenden und machte sich daran, Madaras Plan umzusetzen. Er hatte jedoch nie vor, Madara wie geplant wiederzubeleben, und wollte es zu seinem eigenen Vorteil tun. Die Jahre, die er in den Ninja-Ländern verbracht hatte, würden seine Überzeugung festigen, dass die Welt nicht mehr zu retten war. thumb|Das Jūbi. Madaras "Tsuki-no-Me-Plan" bestand darin, die neun Bijū zu sammeln, das Jūbi, aus dem sie erschaffen wurden, wiederzubeleben und zu seinem Jinchūriki zu werden. Er würde dann in der Lage sein, das Mugen Tsukuyomi, eine realitätsverändernde Hypnose, vom Mond auf die Erde zu projizieren, um alle denkenden Wesen unter seiner Kontrolle zu vereinen. Mit diesem Plan wollte Tobi die Realität durch eine Traumwelt ersetzen, in der sich seine Wünsche erfüllen würden. Gründung von Akatsuki Da Madara Nagato seine Rinnegan-Augen gegeben hatte, ging Tobi, der immer noch Tobi-Zetsu trug, auf Nagato und seine Freunde, Yahiko und Konan, zu und inspirierte sie, trotz lauwarmer erster Kontakte, Akatsuki zu gründen. Nach Yahikos Tod nutze er Nagatos Wunsch, die Welt zu verändern, aus, um ihn für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Tobi blieb im Schatten verborgen und ließ Nagato als Akatsukis Anführer erscheinen, obwohl dieser in Wahrheit nur sein Stellvertreter war. Unter Tobis Antrieb wurde Akatsuki eine böse Organisation, welche die schlimmsten Nukenin versammelte und unbedingt alle Bijū sammeln wollte. Nach dem dritten Ninjaweltkrieg begannen die fünf Ninja-Großmächte einen Abrüstungsprozess, ohne jedoch ihre Rivalität aufzugeben. Tobi nutzte dies zu seinem Vorteil, um den Einfluss von Akatsuki zu erhöhen: Er ließ die Organisation als Elite-Söldnerteam erscheinen, das viel billiger und effizienter ist als die Ninja-Dörfer und wollte sie so zu einer Weltmacht machen. Puppenspieler des Mizukage Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit kam Tobi nach Kirigagure und benutzte sein Sharingan, um Yagura, den vierten Mizukage (Anführer des Dorfes) und Jinchūriki des Sanbi, zu einem unbekannten Zweck zu kontrollieren. Tobi verwandelte Yaguras Regierungszeit in einen Albtraum, weshalb Kirigakure den Spitznamen "Dorf des Blutnebels" erhielt. Irgendwann offenbarte er sich Kisame Hoshigaki und erlangte seinen Gehorsam. Massaker am Uchiha-Clan thumb|Tobi hält den neugeborenen Naruto als Geisel. Tobi wartete darauf, dass Kushina Uzumaki (Jinchūriki von Kurama, dem Kyūbi no Yōko), gebärte, wodurch das Siegel schwächer wurde. Er tötete ihre Leibwächter, nahm ihren neugeborenen Sohn Naruto als Geisel und drohte, ihn zu töten, wenn sie ihm nicht nach draußen folgen würde. Minato Namikaze (jetzt Narutos Vater und vierter Hokage) rettete seinen Sohn, aber Tobi hatte die Decke des Babys mit Kibakufuda gefüllt, um ihn abzulenken. Er ließ Kurama frei, kontrollierte ihn mit Sharingan und ließ ihn auf Konoha los. Minato holte ihn ein (er identifizierte ihn als Madara Uchiha), kämpfte gegen ihn und zwang ihn zur Flucht. Später musste Minato sein Leben opfern, um Kurama in seinem eigenen Sohn zu versiegeln (wobei ein Teil der Macht des Dämons in ihm versiegelt wurde), in der Hoffnung, dass Naruto eines Tages die Macht des Fuchses nutzen könnte, um Tobi zu besiegen. thumb|left|Kurama wurde beschworen. Konoha war der Zerstörung entkommen, aber da der Uchiha-Clan die Macht besitzt, Kurama zu kontrollieren, glaubte das gesamte Dorf, dass sie für den Angriff verantwortlich waren, und isolierte sie. Dann planten die aufgebrachten Uchihas einen Putsch, um das Dorf zu übernehmen. (Tobi war höchstwahrscheinlich für diese Situation verantwortlich.) Sie wählten Itachi Uchiha, um die Einflusssphären des Dorfes zu infiltrieren. Itachi befürchtete jedoch, dass der Putsch zu einem vierten Ninjaweltkrieg führen würde, und nahm den Befehl der Ältesten des Dorfes an, seinen Clan zu töten. thumb|Tobi zum Zeitpunkt des Massakers. Itachi erkannte schließlich, dass Tobi (von dem auch er glaubte, dass er Madara Uchiha sei) hinter Kuramas Angriff steckte. Er bot ihm an, sich an dem Massaker zu beteiligen, ließ ihn im Gegenzug versprechen, nichts gegen Konoha zu unternehmen, und schlachtete mit ihm zusammen den Clan ab. Itachi verschonte jedoch seinen Bruder Sasuke Uchiha und hoffte, eines Tages durch seine Hand sterben zu können. Handlung Fassade des Rekruten Tobi wurde zuerst als Untergebener von Zetsu vorgestellt, der Akatsuki als Ersatz für Sasori beitrat und zum Partner von Deidara wurde. Seine albernen Mätzchen gingen Deidara oft auf die Nerven und veranlassen ihn, sich mit Explosionen zu revanchieren. Die beiden fingen Sanbi ein, bevor Tobi Deidara während seines Kampfes mit Sasuke unterstützte. Nachdem Tobi bei Deidaras Selbstmordexplosion für tot gehalten wurde, entpuppte er sich als der wahre Anführer von Akatsuki, der alle (einschließlich der Leser) glauben ließ, dass er Madara Uchiha ist. Anschließend befahl er Nagato und Konan, Naruto zu fangen, um Kurama in die Hände zu bekommen. Enthüllung der Wahrheit thumb|Der wahre Anführer von Akatsuki. Tobi saß später auf Madaras Statue im Tal des Endes und reflektierte die aktuelle Situation. Unterdessen begann der legendäre Ninja Jiraiya zu vermuten, dass jemand (den er als Madara identifiziert) hinter Kuramas Angriff auf Konoha steckte. Später enthüllte Itachi Sasuke die Rolle von Tobi im Uchiha-Massaker, bevor sie bis zum Tod kämpften. Tobi selbst fing Narutos Trupp ab, der nach Sasuke oder Itachi suchte, um sie von dem Kampf fernzuhalten. Er spielte mit ihnen, während er seine alberne Persona zeigte, und ließ all ihre Angriffe durch sich hindurchgehen. Nachdem Tobi von Sasukes Sieg erfahren hatte, verließ er sie verächtlich, während er sein Sharingan zeigte. Dann nahm er Sasuke mit und behandelte seine Wunden. Als Sasuke aufwachte, stellte sich Tobi als Madara Uchiha vor und nahm seine Maske ab, nur um von Amaterasus schwarzen Flammen erfasst zu werden. Itachi hatte eine Falle in Sasukes Augen gepflanzt, um ihn vor Tobis Einfluss zu schützen, aber er konnte dem entkommen. thumb|left|Tobi nimmt seine Maske ab. Tobi gewann dann das Vertrauen von Sasuke, indem er ihm von der Gründung von Konohagakure und von Itachis Entscheidung erzählte, seine Verwandten für den Frieden zu töten. Während Tobi die Wahrheit sagte, präsentierte er sie subtil aus seiner Sicht, indem er die Senjus als nicht vertrauenswürdig und missbräuchlich darstellte und seine Beteiligung an Kuramas Angriff leugnete. Von da an hatte Tobi Sasuke in seiner Schlinge gefangen und obwohl dieser vorgab, Akatsuki zu benutzen, benutzte Tobi ihn als Spielfigur und verwandelte ihn allmählich in einen gnadenlosen Verbrecher. Anscheinend plante er, Sasuke zu opfern, um Gedō Mazō besser nutzen zu können. Tobi bot dem Team von Sasuke ein Bijū an, um ihnen bei ihrem Ziel zu helfen, wenn sie Killer Bee, den Jinchūriki von Gyūki, dem Hachibi, für ihn einfangen würden. Sasukes Team schien Erfolg zu haben und brachte Killer Bee zu Tobi, aber es schien, dass sie nur einen Klon gefangen hatten, der aus einem der Tentakel des Dämons erschaffen wurde. Verärgert fing Tobi Sasukes Team vor Konoha ab und enthüllte, dass das Dorf zerstört wurde und dass Danzō Shimura, ein Dorfältester und Ersatz-Hokage, nach Tetsu no Kuni aufgebrochen ist, um an einem Gipfel der fünf Kage (die Herrscher der fünf mächtigsten Ninja-Dörfer) teilzunehmen. Dies bringt Sasuke dazu, Danzōs Tod zu planen. Gipfel der fünf Kage Auf Tobis Befehl führte Zetsu Sasukes Team zur Versammlung der fünf Kage. Dann schlich dieser sich in das Meeting ein und enthüllte Sasukes Anwesenheit. Während Tobi Naruto einen Besuch abstattete und ihm von Sasukes rasantem Abstieg erzählte, kämpfte Sasuke mit seinen Mangekyō Sharingan gegen die Kage und ihre mächtigen Leibwächter. Sie erwiesen sich jedoch als viel zu stark für ihn alleine, Tobi betrat den Kampf und zog Sasuke in seine alternative Dimension hinein. Tobi hatte erwartet, dass Sasuke die Kage schwächen würde, damit er sie als Geiseln nehmen konnte, aber er sah schließlich ein, dass dieses Vorhaben zu gewagt war. Er forderte die Übergabe von Killer Bee und Naruto, den letzten beiden Jinchūriki, und drohte damit, die von ihm kontrollierten Bijū freizulassen, wenn sie ablehnen würden. Nach der Ablehnung der Kage erklärte Tobi den fünf großen Shinobi-Ländern und den Samurai von Tetsu no Kuni den Krieg. Die Kage gingen davon aus, dass Tobi die Bijū nicht so leicht einsetzen könnte und dass er diese Drohung nutzte, damit sie die Jinchūriki als wichtige militärische Verstärkung in den bevorstehenden Krieg einbeziehen und somit zu leichten Zielen für ihn machen würden. Tobi konfrontierte später Danzō, nahm seine beiden Leibwächter gefangen und ließ ihn gegen Sasuke kämpfen, der gewann, während er weiter dem Bösen verfiel. Als Sasuke, der aufgrund seiner rücksichtslosen Übernutzung der Mangekyō Sharingan fast erblindet war, auf seinen ehemaligen Meister Kakashi Hatake und seine ehemaligen Kameraden Naruto und Sakura Haruno traf, die er töten wollte, tauchte Tobi erneut auf, um ihn mitzunehmen, da er in seinem geschwächten Zustand keine Chance gegen sie haben würde. Auf Sasukes Bitte implantierte Tobi ihm Itachis Augen, um ihm die Ewigen Mangekyō Sharingan zu gewähren. thumb|Tobi entkommt knapp Konans Technik. Tobi ging dann nach Ame no Kuni, um sich Konan zu stellen und Nagatos Rinnegan zu stehlen. Er machte den Fehler, seine frühere Untergebene zu unterschätzen, die ihr Wissen über seine Kräfte nutzte, um ihn in die Enge zu treiben. Sie konnte ihn in einem Abgrund mit explodierenden Papieren einfangen, dem er auf normalem Wege nicht entkommen konnte, und zwang ihn, Izanagi zu benutzen, um zu überleben. Dann hypnotisierte er Konan, um die Position von Nagatos Grab zu erfahren, bevor er sie tötete, und implantierte eines der Rinnegan in seine linke Augenhöhle. (Später stellte sich heraus, dass selbst er nicht in der Lage war, beide Rinnegan zu kontrollieren, und dass er das andere daher versteckte. Außerdem setzte er nicht weniger als sechs weiße Zetsus ein, um Sasuke zu überwachen.) Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg thumb|left|Tobis neues Outfit. Als Tobi sich auf den Krieg vorbereitete, wurde er von Kabuto Yakushi (Orochimarus Nachfolger, der ihn mit dem reanimierten Madara Uchiha erpresste) zu einer unangenehmen Allianz gezwungen. Tobi benutzte hunderttausend Klone von Shiro Zetsu als Streitkraft, zu denen Kabuto viele ungeheuer mächtige Ninjas hinzufügte, die er reanimiert hatte. Einige Zeit später erhielt Tobi einen Bericht von Kisame Hoshigaki, der auf seinen Befehl hin seinen Tod vortäuschte, um die riesige Schildkröteninsel zu infiltrieren, auf der Naruto und Killer Bee versteckt waren. Er plante, die Insel persönlich anzugreifen, aber Kabuto bot an, an seiner Stelle zu gehen. Glücklicherweise zwang der Tsuchikage (Herrscher von Iwagakure) Kabuto zum Rückzug. Er entführte jedoch Yamato, einen von Narutos Leibwächtern, der das Mokuton beherrscht, damit Tobi seine Armee stärken konnte. Tobi zwang später Kabuto, die Geheimnisse seiner Reanimationstechnik (Edo Tensei) aufzudecken, und bedrohte ihn mit dem Tod, sollte er sich weigern. Er tötete einen von Danzōs Leibwächtern, damit Kabuto an ihm die Technik demonstrieren konnte. Als Kabuto ging, befahl Tobi Zetsu, ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen. Zu Beginn des Krieges schickte Tobi seine Armee in den Untergrund, um der Entdeckung zu entgehen, doch die Ninja-Allianz fing sie ab, behauptete sich und versiegelte viele der reanimierten Ninjas. Er schickte auch Kuro Zetsu, um die Fürsten der Shinob-Nationen als Geiseln zu nehmen und so ihre mächtigen Leibwächter vom Schlachtfeld fernzuhalten. Als Naruto vom Krieg erfuhr, verschwand er mit Killer Bee von der Insel und Zetsu informierte Tobi über ihren Vorstoß. Tobi betrat den Kampf und beschwor Gedō Mazō, um sich der Allianz zu stellen, während er zwei magische Kürbisse stahl, in denen zwei untote Ninjas mit Kuramas Chakra versiegelt wurden. thumb|Tobis Pain Rikudō. Es schien, dass der Zusammenprall zwischen den beiden Armeen nur der erste Schritt von Tobis Strategie war. Tatsächlich verwendeten die verbleibenden Zetsu-Klone während der Nacht das von ihren Gegnern aufgenommene Chakra, um sich in perfekte Doppelgänger zu verwandeln. Dadurch konnten sie unentdeckt bleiben und die Streitkräfte der Allianz von innen dezimieren, beginnend mit den medizinischen Ninjas. In dem Wissen aus Kisames Bericht, dass Naruto nun böse Absichten spüren konnte (die einzige Möglichkeit, einen verwandelten Zetsu zu entlarven), rechnete Tobi damit, ihn aus dem Versteck locken zu können. Schlimmer noch, er schuf seine eigene Version von Nagatos Pain Rikudō. Dazu verwendete er die reanimierten Körper von sechs ehemaligen Jinchūriki, gewährte ihnen jeweils die Kraft eines Rinnegan-Pfades sowie ein Sharingan und versiegelte ihre früheren Bijū wieder in ihnen. Am nächsten Tag wurde der echte Madara Uchiha als Teil von Akatsukis untoten Kriegern offenbart. Während Madara gegen die fünf Kage kämpfte, schloss sich Sasuke mit einem untoten, aber unabhängigen Itachi zusammen, um Kabuto zu besiegen und seine Reanimationstechnik aufzulösen. In der Zwischenzeit forderten Naruto und Killer Bee Tobi heraus. Wendepunkt des Krieges Tobi nutzte die Bijū-Kräfte seiner Pain Rikudō, ihr kombiniertes Sichtfeld und die Fähigkeit, die Bewegungen ihrer Feinde vorauszusehen, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Killer Bee verwandelte sich in Gyūki und entfernte den Wald, um die Jinchūriki besser ausschalten und versiegeln zu können, doch Tobi wirkte ihm entgegen, indem er die Jinchūriki in ihre Bijū verwandelte. Dann versteckte er sich unter der Erde und fing Naruto fast ein, nur um von Kakashi Hatake und seinem Jōnin-Kollegen Maito Gai unterbrochen zu werden. Tobi ließ Son Gokū (Yonbi) Naruto verschlucken, aber der Junge schaffte es, mit dem Dämon in Kontakt zu treten und zu entkommen. Naruto versuchte, den Stab zu entfernen, mit dem Yonbi kontrolliert wurde, aber Tobi umschloss ihn mit Chakra-Ketten, um seine Kräfte zu binden. Trotzdem ließ Naruto einen Klon im Mund des Yonbi zurück, um den Stab von innen zu entfernen, doch Tobi versiegelte den befreiten Dämon sofort wieder in Gedō Mazō. Tobi setzte dann die fünf anderen Bijū frei, aber Naruto konnte sie mit Kuramas Kraft besiegen, was Tobi dazu zwang, sie ebenfalls wieder zu versiegeln. Nachdem Kabutos Reanimationstechnik aufgehoben war, ließ Tobi Gedō Mazō das Gefäß mit Kuramas Chakra schlucken, um das Jūbi wiederzubeleben. Er schützte die Statue durch eine Barriere und behauptete sich mühelos gegen seine vier Gegner. Kakashi entdeckte jedoch, dass er und Tobi beide die auf Sharingan basierende Technik Kamui beherrschen, was auf seine wahre Identität hindeutete. Als Tobi versuchte, ihre Moral zu senken, indem er mit Kakashis Reue spielte, wurde er von Naruto mit Kuramas Chakra angegriffen. Dies zwang ihn, in seiner Kamui-Dimension zu verschwinden, wo ein Doppelgänger von Naruto (von Kakashi dorthin teleportiert) es schaffte, seine Maske zu zerstören. Kurz nachdem Kakashi und Gai Tobi als Obito Uchiha erkannt hatten, stürmte Madara (der zuvor die fünf Kage niedergeschlagen hatte) herbei. Tobi griff Kakashi an, der zu schuldbewusst war, um überhaupt zu reagieren, während er sich weigerte, sein Verhalten zu erklären, und ihn hart beleidigte. Angewidert ließ Naruto einen seiner Doppelgänger seinen Meister beschützen und erneuerte so Kakashis Entschluss. Naruto und Killer Bee versuchten dann, Gedō Mazō mit einer gewaltigen Bijūdama auszulöschen. Aber es war bereits zu spät und Jūbi wurde erfolgreich wiederbelebt. Wiederbelebung des Jūbi thumb|Tobis Identität wurde enthüllt. Als Tobi und Madara die Kontrolle über das Jūbi übernahmen, das die Angriffe der Helden abwehrte, kam die Shinobi-Allianz an und fing das Ungeheuer in einer Grube, um die Schurken-Uchihas anzugreifen... vergebens. Das Jūbi erreichte seine zweite Form und verließ die Grube, bevor es mehrere Bijūdama abfeuerte, um zufällige Orte auf der ganzen Welt, einschließlich des Hauptquartiers der Allianz und des Geheimdiensttrupps, auszulöschen. Madara schlug vor, die Shinobi-Allianz endgültig auszulöschen, aber Tobi wollte den Gegnern vorher noch "reichlich Verzweiflung" bringen und erinnerte Madara daran, dass er ihn braucht, um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen (gleichzeitig brachte er seine Abscheu dagegen zum Ausdruck, dass er seinen Mentor mit der für ihn selbst tödlichen Technik Rinne Tensei no Jutsu wiederbeleben soll, damit dieser Jūbis Jinchūriki werden und Mugen Tsukuyomi starten kann). Nachdem Tobi sein jüngeres Ich in Naruto erkannt hatte, fasste er den Entschluss, seinen Standpunkt zu beweisen, und nutzte die Macht des Jūbi, um einen Angriff mit Holzspeeren auf die Allianz zu starten, der viele Opfer forderte. Darunter Neji Hyūga, einer von Narutos engen Freunden, der sein Leben opferte, um ihn zu beschützen. Tobi belehrte Naruto hart und schaffte es für eine Weile, seinen Geist zu brechen. Bis Nejis Cousine Hinata und Kurama den Jungen wieder in die Spur brachten und feststellten, dass sein Leben mit dem der Personen verbunden ist, die auf seine Ideale setzen. Naruto nutzte dann Kuramas Macht, um jeden Ninja der Allianz zu stärken, und sie versetzten dem Jūbi einen kollektiven Schlag. Tobi und Kakashi rechneten später in der Kamui-Dimension ab: Kakashi konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, seinen früheren besten Freund zu töten und versuchte weiterhin, an sein Gewissen zu appellieren. Tobi betonte jedoch erneut, wie sehr er diese Welt hasst, die ihm nichts als Leere bringt und untermauerte seine Argumente mit Genjutsu. Tobi wurde von Kakashi das Herz durchbohrt und er flüchtete zurück auf das Schlachtfeld. (Es wurde später erklärt, dass er sich durchbohren ließ, um ein Siegel von Madara zu brechen, welches ihn daran hinderte, das Jūbi zu absorbieren.) thumb|left|Obito als Jinchūriki. Madara aktivierte Chakra-Empfänger, die er in Tobis pflanzlicher Hälfte versteckt hatte, um ihn zu seiner Wiederbelebung zu zwingen. Tobi hatte das jedoch kommen sehen und benutzte stattdessen eine Technik, um das Jūbi in sich selbst zu versiegeln. Die untoten Hokage versuchten, ihn zu versiegeln, aber er durchbrach mühelos ihre Barriere. Da Jūbi beinahe Tobis Verstand zerstörte, versuchten die Protagonisten, ihn zu besiegen, bevor er wieder die Kontrolle erlangte. Seine Macht erwies sich jedoch als zu überwältigend und bald war die Metamorphose abgeschlossen. In sorgfältiger Zusammenarbeit mit den untoten Hokage versuchten Sasuke und Naruto, bei Tobi einen Treffer zu landen, indem sie vergeblich ihre mächtigsten Angriffe kombinierten. Naruto entdeckte dann, dass Naturenergie Tobi schaden konnte. Der Zweite Hokage teleportierte Naruto in die Nähe von Tobi und der Junge verwundete seinen Feind mit einem durch Senjutsu verstärkten Rasengan-Angriff. In seiner Wut fing Tobi die gesamte Allianz in einer Barriere ein und bereitete sich darauf vor, sie mit riesigen Bijūdamas zu vernichten. Naruto und Kurama gelangten jedoch an die Hälfte von Kuramas Macht, die in seinem Vater versiegelt war, und erhöhten damit die Macht, die Kurama der Shinobi-Allianz zuvor gegeben hatte, um das Zehnfache. Anschließend benutzte Naruto die Kraft seines Vaters, um alle Verbündeten aus der Barriere zu teleportieren. Unbeeindruckt brachte Tobi das Jūbi in seiner ursprünglichen Form zurück: Der Gottesbaum, durch den die Welt ihr heutiges Gesicht erlangte. Sobald die Blume des Gottesbaums sich geöffnet hätte, wäre Tobi fähig gewesen, die Realität nach Belieben zu überschreiben. Das bedeutete, dass er besiegt werden musste, bevor dies geschehen konnte. thumb|Der Gottesbaum. Der Gottesbaum tötete viele Ninjas, indem er ihr Chakra aussaugte, aber die Allianz versuchte immer noch, ihn zu zerstören, und veranlasste Tobi, die Wurzeln des Baumes in Drachenköpfe zu verwandeln, um sie zu bekämpfen. Währenddessen kombinierte Naruto Kuramas Kraft mit Naturenergie, während Sasuke seine Susanoo-Technik mit Jūgos Naturenergie kombinierte, um Tobi zu schlagen, der sie jedoch abwehren konnte. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, sie mit einem riesigen Schwert aus schwarzem Chakra zu vernichten, aber Naruto und Sasuke schlugen ihn mit ihren mächtigsten Angriffen, unterstützt von ihren Freunden. Mit Hilfe der gesamten Allianz gelang es ihnen, die sieben Bijū aus Tobis Körper zu extrahieren und seine Kraft zu brechen. Dabei konnte Naruto in Tobis Gedanken und Erinnerungen eindringen und sagte ihm, dass die Ablehnung der Welt bedeuten würde, Rins Erwartungen zu missachten, und dass er aufhören sollte, vor seinem früheren Ich zu fliehen. Obwohl er darüber nachdachte, was er hätte werden können, wenn er Madaras Plan nicht weiterverfolgt hätte, weigerte sich Tobi, aufzugeben und wurde besiegt. Kakashi verließ die Kamui-Dimension und bereitete sich darauf vor, Tobi zu erledigen, aber Minato hielt ihn davon ab. Erst als sein früherer Meister und sein früherer bester Freund ihn erreichten (er behauptete zuvor, dass er ihnen nur helfen wollte, sich eine bessere Zukunft vorzustellen), versöhnte sich Tobi schließlich mit seinem früheren Ich. Er dachte darüber nach, dass Naruto entschlossener ist als er selbst und bereitete sich darauf vor, sein Leben zu opfern, um alle Kriegsopfer wiederzubeleben. Leider wurde es schlimmer, als sich herausstellte, dass Kuro Zetsu auf Madaras Befehl hin seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Zetsu besetzte Tobi und zwang ihn, Madara wiederzubeleben, bevor er seinen sterbenden Körper als Hülle benutzte, um Minato und Kakashi zu bekämpfen. Gaara und Sakura brachten einen sterbenden Naruto, dem Madara zuvor Kurama entzogen hatte, zu Minato, damit die Yin-Hälfte von Kuramas Macht auf ihn übertragen werden konnte. Kuro Zetsu stahl jedoch Kuramas Macht und wollte sie Madara, der nun zum neuen Jinchūriki des Jūbi geworden war, übergeben. Tobi gelang es jedoch, ihn zurückzuhalten. Endgültige Reformierung Madara versuchte, Tobi zurück auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Glücklicherweise täuschte Tobi nur vor, das Angebot zu akzeptieren. Er schaffte es, Madara einen Teil der Macht von Shukaku und Gyūki zu stehlen, bevor er ihm auch seinen Shakujō "abnehmen" konnte. Mit Kakashis Hilfe schickte Tobi (der sich wieder Obito Uchiha nannte) Naruto und Sakura in die Kamui-Dimension, bevor er selbst dorthin flog, während Maito Gai all seine Lebenskraft opferte, um Madara in die Enge zu treiben. Obito rettete Naruto das Leben, indem er die Yin-Hälfte von Kurama, aber auch den Teil von Shukakus und Gyūkis Kraft auf ihn übertrug. Später besiegten Naruto und Sasuke, die durch den Geist des Rikudō Sennin göttliche Kräfte erlangt hatten, fast Madara und zwangen ihn, Kakashis Sharingan zu stehlen, um in die Kamui-Dimension einzutreten. Obito bat Sakura, sein Rinnegan zu zerstören, aber Madara konnte sie daran hindern. Obito rettete Sakura vor Madaras Angriff, aber er konnte Kuro Zetsu nicht mehr unterdrücken. So erlangte Madara auch sein zweites Rinnegan zurück, konnte Mugen Tsukuyomi starten, und überließ Obito dem Tod. Mit Ausnahme von Narutos Team (das von Sasukes Susanoo beschützt wurde) und den untoten Hokage, stand nun die ganze Welt unter Madaras Kontrolle und war mit dem Gottesbaum verbunden. Madara bereitete sich darauf vor, seine Feinde zu erledigen, aber er wurde von Kuro Zetsu verraten, der offenbarte, dass die Uchihas und die gesamte Ninja-Welt über Jahrtausende hinweg seine Schachfiguren waren, um Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, die Göttin aus der Vorzeit, wiederzubeleben. Madaras Körper wurde schließlich als Gefäß für die Wiederbelebung von Kaguya benutzt. Kaguya zog die Protagonisten in eine andere Dimension, um sie zu töten. Als Naruto und Sasuke gegen sie kämpften, verbannte Kaguya Sasuke in eine Wüstendimension, da sie diese nur mit vereinten Kräften besiegen konnten. In der Zwischenzeit gelang es Obito (der zuvor von Naruto wiederbelebt wurde und seine beiden Sharingan wiedererlangt hatte) und Sakura, in die Dimensionsebene von Kaguya einzudringen und Obitos dimensionale Kraft zu nutzen, um Sasuke zu retten. Nachdem alle in die Dimension gelangt waren, in der Naruto gegen Kaguya kämpfte, lähmte sie Naruto und Sasuke, indem sie die Schwerkraft erhöhte, bevor sie tödliche Ascheknochen auf sie abfeuerte. Kakashi und Obito beschützten die beiden jedoch mit ihrem Körper und Obito ließ den Knochen verschwinden, der Kakashi bedrohte, womit nur sein Leben geopfert wurde. Obito zerfiel langsam zu Staub, ignorierte Kuro Zetsus Verspottungen, und erklärte, dass dieses Schicksal eine angemessene Strafe für seine Verbrechen ist. Bevor er starb, dankte er Naruto für seine Reformierung und ermutigte ihn, den Kampf und seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden, fortzuführen. Bevor Obito ins Jenseits überging, benutzte er Kamui, um auf mentaler Ebene mit Kakashi in Kontakt zu treten und ihm die Kraft seiner beiden Sharingan zu geben. ''Road to Ninja'' Tobi ist der Hauptantagonist des halbkanonischen Films Road to Ninja. Er erscheint Naruto und Sakura und sperrt sie in eine Testversion des Mugen Tsukuyomi ein, um Naruto zu isolieren und besser fangen zu können, damit er Kurama in die Hände bekommt. Sie befinden sich in einer illusionären Welt, in der das Uchiha-Massaker nie stattgefunden hat, und in der jede Person, die sie kennen, sich komplett anders verhält. thumb|left|Tobi hat von Menma Besitz ergriffen. Es stellt sich bald heraus, dass in dieser Welt Narutos Eltern noch leben, während Sakuras Eltern tot sind, womit das Leben der beiden vertauscht wurde. Währenddessen schickt Tobi seinen Geist in die Traumwelt, wo er den Gehorsam eines jungen maskierten Verbrechers erlangt. Der maskierte Junge dringt später in Konoha ein, um ein Artefakt zu stehlen, entführt Sakura als Geisel und zerstört den größten Teil des Dorfes. Naruto eilt ihm nach und zerstört seine Maske, nur um herauszufinden, dass es sich um sein Traumwelt-Gegenstück Menma Uzumaki handelt. Da Menma sein Kurama-Gegenstück herbeirufen kann, ist Naruto gezwungen, dasselbe zu tun, aber genau das wollte Tobi die ganze Zeit. In der Tat würde dieser Kampf das Siegel schwächen und es ihm ermöglichen (wie bei Narutos Mutter in der realen Welt), Kurama zu extrahieren. Dann ergreift er von Menma Besitz, der ein Sharingan erhält und die Angelegenheit in die Hand nimmt. Tobi-Menma schafft es, Naruto zu hypnotisieren, aber er wird von Sakura gerettet, bevor Kurama extrahiert werden kann. Naruto schafft es schließlich, Tobi-Menma dank eines Teleporters seines Vaters zu besiegen, ähnlich wie Minato Tobi beim Angriff des Kyūbi besiegt hat. Tobi sieht seine Niederlage ein, beendet die Technik und bringt Naruto und Sakura in die reale Welt zurück. Kategorie:Biographie